IdleShutter
Introduction Be the asshole Your name is PHODEN GALITA. You have a limited range of INTERESTS, which all fall under the category of NERDY SHIT. You enjoy boring things such as reading wiki pages, organisation and other menial tasks. You are also into PHOTOGRAPHY which you are pretty proud of unlike your other hobby of DRUMMING, which you really suck at. You have a guilty pleasure of TERRIBLE MUSIC. Seriously. Your CD collection is awful. You have an expansive hoard of VIDEO GAMES, few of them you actually play because most of them are really bad. Alongside your games are your HORROR MOVIES, you love them even if they scare the shit out of you. You... you have alot of crap. You are a bit of a hermit and don't have alot of friends. You have a bad habit of repelling people, they say you are very opinionated and overbearing but you do not agree. You are pretty dramatic, blowing things out of proportion and overreacting but you never mean it and your friend still haven't realised you're shitting them. You are a pro bullshitter, you make stuff up all the time for the hell of it and to see how long you can rant for. You enjoy ranting, they go on forever. Alot of things are funny to you, you are easily amused and will laugh at most things. The most important thing though, is that you complain all the time. All the times. All of them. Basically, you have two opinions reactions that work with anything: laugh or berate. You don't have many skills which really annoys you. People say that the 'gutterbloods' have more of a chance of having some kind of psychic power but you have nothing of the sort. Well, you never lose anything but that doesn't count. Things tend to move around your hive when neither you or your lusus have touched it but you always manage to find it nearly instantly. You put it down to blind luck. You have light orange blood which is shitty looking at the class spectrum but generally, you think it's pretty cool. One of the downsides though, is that you have a LUSUS that is a freaking idiot. He is a rat the size of a dog and eats everything. Most of the stuff in your hive is coating with a chemical to stop him chewing the place down. You call him RATTUS LUSUS, it's unoriginal but screw you. You hate your WHEEL-OF-FORTUNE MODUS with a passion, it never works how you want it to and you end up with all your crap strewn on the floor whenever you want to put anything down. Your STRIFE SPECIBUS is batkind, right now you wield a cricket bat. You have no idea where that came from. It's not yours, you just kind found it in your modus one day. Your trolltag is idleShutter. You type withanairofpermanenturgency. Okay, your spacebar falls out alot. Your symbol is... you don't know what that is. Looks like upsidedown headphones or something. Personality Phoden is generally a fairly unpleasant troll. Lacking social ettiquette: he is quick to criticise and is brutally honest even when it is very inappropriate to say so which is contributes to this troll's solitary personality. She will think nothing of staying at home for perigrees on end and, at the beginning of the Sgrub session, doesn't remember the last time he met another troll in person. She also believes most people are incompetent, flying off the handle when people mess up or do something slightly wrong. For issues that would annoy most trolls (like blood colour), Phoden doesn't care at all: when it is pointed out how low he is on the hemospectrum, she will calmly not give a damn which is strange considering all the shit flipping he does the rest of the time. Also she believes it is also really fun to make other people's lives hard. This is reflected by Phoden's hive. Being a lowblood, he started off living in an apartment in his hivestem but managed to get her lusus to gnaw downwards through the storeys which gradually drove all the neighbours in the building away. IS now keeps the penthouse room of the hivestem and has converted all the empty lower levels into a long circular stairway to the bottom. It is hard to figure out IdleShutter's gender seeing as he is very unhelpful about it. When referenced, she will never call out anyone who uses the wrong gender and will accept whatever people assume him to be without question. If anyone asks, she will straight up refuse to tell. Session Info IS started playing Sgrub after downloading a buggy pirated version of the game from the internet and connecting with impossibleCoagulation to act as his server. After messing up IC's house and transporting him to the Medium, IS went back to Trollslum to recruit a server. In the time it took to find another player, Rattus Lusus was struck and killed by a stray meteor. AncillaryLupis joined the session after some impolite persuasion and goading and became IS's server. Much complaining and swearing passed as AL screwed up IS's room and deployed the necessary gadgets (in inappropriate places) while the kernelsprite prototyped itself with IS's dead Lusus. IS used the pre-punched card to create the item needed to enter the Medium: a piece of cheese which was not recieved well. Suitably offended, IS was transported to the Land of Dusk and Flora: a land of dimly lit forests and many types of plants. A brief exploration got IS engaging in several strifes with prototyped imps before returning to the hive to try and access the first gate. On the way to the first gate, IS encountered his Kernelsprite who pointed out that the downloaded version of Sgrub was glitched and the prototyping went wrong. Rattusprite began glitching, phasing between sprite form and looking more like the actual lusus post-meteor. IS absconded up the stairs and through the gate, landing in another area of LODAF. Gallery idleshutter.JPG|Always complaining. fury.JPG|Rat lusii have downsides. respiteblock3.PNG|AL is the worst server ever. rattusprite.PNG|Rattus reborn! Category:Troll Category:Orange Blood Category:Team Rancor Category:Male Category:Freezeframe